1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electronic apparatus, and in particular to portable electronic apparatus where configuration of the operation input section is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic apparatus such as a digital camera has required more and more operation members as the apparatus goes multi-functional. Meanwhile, requests for a more compact and lower-profile apparatus design and a larger display screen are getting more and more earnest. Such a trend makes it difficult to arrange a great number of operation members in a limited operation section. Thus, apparatus has been proposed wherein a touch panel on the display screen of the display section is used to reduce the size of the operation section. Such apparatus is disadvantageous in that the user directly touches his/her finger on the display screen thus soiling the screen.
Apparatus has been proposed where a touch input section is arranged around the display section including touch detection sensors arranged linearly and continuously (refer to the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei 11-194872 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei 11-195353). This apparatus only allows the user to select items displayed in the touch input section, which results in an unsatisfactory operability.